The present invention relates, in general, to a pressure-resistant hose and forming method thereof and, more particularly, to a pressure-resistant hose and forming method thereof, which is capable of effectively spouting liquid or gas of high pressure even though the pressure-resistant hose is of a relatively small thickness, reducing the material cost of the pressure-resistant hose and improving the flexibility of the pressure-resistant hose.
In general, a pressure-hose is utilized to convey liquid or gas to a certain location, and requires pressure-resistance and flexibility.
In order to fulfill such requirements, the inventor of the present invention proposed a multi-layered hose having fabric layers. The conventional pressure-resistant tube comprises a first tube layer, a second tube layer and a third tube layer. The tube layers are generally made of rubber of PolyVinyl Chloride (PVC). A first fabric layer is bonded on the outer surface of the first tube layer. The second tube layer is combined with the first fabric layer at the outer surface of the first fabric layer. A second fabric layer is bonded on the outer surface of the second tube layer. The third tube layer is combined with the second fabric layer on the outer surface of the second fabric layer. The first and second fabric layers are employed while being braided to have a predetermined density. The first and second fabric layers are respectively bonded on the outer surfaces of the first and second tube layers by heating using stream. The second and third tube layers are combined with the first and second fabric layers by extruding the second and third tube layers to the outer surfaces of the first and second fabric layers, respectively.
However, in the conventional pressure-resistant tube constructed as described above, since the first, second and third tube layers are made of rubber or PVC and the first and second fabric layers are interposed between the neighboring tube layers of the first, second and third tube layers, the entire thickness of the pressure-resistant hose becomes relatively large, increasing its manufacturing cost, deteriorating its flexibility, and reducing productivity in its manufacture owing to its complexity in construction.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of first, second and third inventions is to provide a pressure-resistant hose and forming method thereof, which is capable of effectively spouting liquid or gas of high pressure even though the pressure-resistant hose is of a relatively small thickness, reducing the material cost of the pressure-resistant hose, improving the flexibility of the pressure-resistant hose and increasing productivity in manufacturing the pressure-resistant hose due to the simplicity in the construction of the pressure-resistant hose.
An object of a fourth invention is to provide a pressure-resistant hose forming apparatus and method that is capable of preventing the pressure-resistant hose from being scratched and cooling frictional heat generated between a fabric sheet and the apparatus by continuously supplied air to prevent the fabric sheet from being expanded and contracted.